


A Lazy Holiday Morning

by BunnyJess



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham (Video Games), Batman: Arkham Knight Genesis (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Holiday, Inspired by fan art, Jason Todd Is Arkham Knight, Rose is his right hand, Scars, Smut, Swearing, Torture, Training, Trust Issues, but like, come on its Jay and Rose, crime lord, insults as a way of telling someone you love them, island vacations, it isn't going to be clean language, king and queen of gotham, mentions of - Freeform, safe gotham, stolen islands, unless you're a criminal and then you get a milita in your face
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 16:04:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20548886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyJess/pseuds/BunnyJess
Summary: Jason and Rose don't often get time to relax. Ruling Gotham and managing a city wide milita doesn't lead a lot of time for relaxation and lazy fun. Time can be found for just that when you take a private island off the latest crime lord trying to infiltrate your city anf flying away to it. This is just a simple morning during one of many on their vacation.





	A Lazy Holiday Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Belfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belfire/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [Ленивое утро на праздничных каникулах](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26108461) by [Greenmusik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik)

> So Belfire sent me a piece of art they'd drawn of AK and Rose. It inspired this because there will never be enough soft Jay in the world.

A cool breeze was filtering in through the open balcony doors. The white sheer curtains fluttering in the wind while the smell of the sea and morning bird song carried itself along. It was the sort of morning where one would wake slowly. Mind pulling away from slumber with a gentleness not often found. Nightmares had been non-existent for the two occupants of the room for the duration of their stay on the private island. The sea air and activity packed days, along with copious amounts of relaxation, that was far removed from their normal life ensured the pair were so tired out that they reached a deep enough sleep to remain free of their past horrors.

Arching in the soft pillows, back coming off the plush mattress, Jason felt his back pop from top to bottom. A sigh escaping him with how glorious it felt. There was no tension in his chronically painful shoulders. His muscles weren’t aching, his knees not twinging as the days had been free of rain. Even the scar on his face hadn’t itched once in the two weeks he had been on the island. An island he’d acquired from Sionis after taking over Gotham. An island they still had another two weeks left on.

He rolled onto his side, his hips cracking as he deliberately clenched his thighs together. Beside him was the only person he cared about. The person he’d throw himself over a grenade for…or steal them a private island.

Silver hair was fanned across the pillow. The silky strands tangled after their late night romp and her constant need to fidget in her sleep. He could tell she was still asleep; breath even, lips parted, and eyes flicking behind her eyelids as she too slowly rose from slumber.

Reaching out, Jason let his scarred fingers trail across her smooth skin. Scars still marred the tawny brown skin; the white standing out starkly when compared to her Cambodian skin tone. There were just far fewer when compared to the utter mess that covered his own golden brown skin. Her inherited healing factor reducing the numbers caused by minor (for a mercenary and crime lord) injuries.

The Gothamite watched his partner twitch as his fingers ran over a particularly sensitive spot on her side between her hip and ribs. He let them drift away before bringing them back to watch her twitch again. “Jay,” a breathy whine broke the idyllic calm. Her one ice blue eye opening to gaze at the man beside her hazily. A deep chuckle precluded his movements, his lips finding hers as if ensnared by the whine she’d released.

The kiss was lazy. All soft movements and gentle licks. Hands tangling in black or silver hair while the other would skate over the bodies they knew so intimately. Quiet, puffed out, panting moans the only noise exchanged as morning greetings.

Jason used a willpower stronger than any green lantern to pull away from her lips. His forehead coming to rest against hers. His dark blue, almost green eyes meeting her ice blue one. “Mornin’ Doll.” Gothamite accent drawling roughly as it caught in his throat. Breath still slightly raised from the intense connection felt during such displays. “Sleep well?” He moved to brush the tip of his nose against hers. He was enjoying being above her for once, his shoulders allowing him to support his weight with minimal pain.

Rose returned his nose touch as she felt her cheeks turning rosey. There was something intensely loving and erotic to be found in seeing her love staring down at her. It happened so rarely that it always made her heart flutter and warmth flood her body. There had been a scathing retort about being tickled awake on the tip of her tongue. That is, until she’d seen the sleep mussed black hair and open display of devotion looking down at her. Her lips curl into their softest form of a smile. A small secret thing that he’s the only person to have ever witnessed it. “Wonderfully, you?”

A hum is all she gets inreply. The small vibration of sound pressed just under her jaw. A mischievous glitter sparkling in the dark blue eyes she fell for in an instant all those years ago in Venezuela. One small request from her father to join him for a week changing her future. That week turning her from a villain’s kid trying to play hero into the unofficial queen of Gotham. The woman who stood at the side of the man who’d made the most positive change to the city (albeit in a very bloody fashion) and could hold her own against any threat to _their _empire.

The petit woman raked her nails across the fine pair of shoulders. Over the past two weeks she’d finally seen them roll slightly out of their hunch. The sun and near daily massages helping to ease the pain of two years hanging almost constantly from his wrists. A shiver travels the length of Jason’s spine in time with the red lines being scratched into his skin. Unlike the wounds he grew used to under Joker and Harley Quinn’s _hospitality_, he’s finally been able to identify Rose’s scratches as pure pleasure. It was her, after all, that taught him the true joy of someone scratching your back and that’s without sex coming into it.

In retaliation for the scratches, Jason bites and sucks from Rose’s jaw to her collarbone. Enjoying every hitched breath and broken gasp he gets along the way. With one arm bent at the elbow so his forearm can support his weight he lets his other hand come up to play with her bare breast. The contrast of his body heat and the cool breeze making her nipple pert. His bitten nail catches on the sensitive nub pulling a soft moan from her.

If there was one part of Rose’s life where her mother and father agreed it was in her impatience. When Jason scrapes his nail across her nipple a fourth time, ending it with a pinch, she arches her back and lets her legs fall open. She can feel how wet she’s gotten, the breeze adding to the tingling pleasure her body is already desperate for more of.

Jason huffs a laugh into her collarbone when he feels Rose’s knee hit his hip. He licks his lips and leaves a trail of wet kisses up to her ear. Voice strained as his breathing comes out a little faster as Rose chooses that moment to slip a hand down his torso and dance her fingertips through the hair just above his cock. “If I didn’ know you as well’s I do darlin’ I’d say you wan’ed a good fingerin’. ‘Cept I do.” His words are a deep grumble. His accent the thickest it gets. Even after years of training himself to keep it steady no matter the circumstances Rose has always shown that it was futile if she was involved.

Rose doesn’t get a chance to answer as Jason moves between her legs. Proving just how well he can read her. How he knows that she’s completely relaxed this morning and that she doesn’t want his fingers. Doesn’t want their usual build-up of his fingers pushing her close to climax before bringing her over the edge with his cock inside her and his thumb rubbing her clit. This morning she wants the soft, languid strokes that lead to a more intense orgasm. With her muscular thighs hugging his hips he teases her with the head of his cock between her folds. Each swipe coating more of him in her. The solid weight of his body on top of her and the head of his cock bumping her clit sends jolts of pleasure through every cell in her body. Each teasing motion building her up.

A whimper makes it past her teeth before she can stop it when Jason suddenly pulls back. His arse landing on his heels as he grins at her with his _stupidperfect_ smirk. She’s about to make a snarky comment about performance anxiety when his hands grab her hips and pull her up to shove a pillow under them. As she settles back down, hips raised into a more comfortable position, Jason moves again. The speed he’d learnt on the streets having never left him means he’s back over her, the head of his cock breaching her and causing her head to thump back into the pillows; all in one fluid movement.

The push in is slow. Tender. Loving in all the ways they’d both been desperate for until they’d found each other. Jason leans further down and finds Rose’s bitten lips. Locking them together in a kiss as pleasure inducing as the slow slide of his huge, thick cock inside her. Her hands tangle in his hair as she hikes both legs around his waist; deepening the angle and causing her to clench around him. Both letting moans break the kiss at the feelings of being so tight and full.

Kisses turn tender as thrust become languid. In such a beautiful, peaceful place there is no need for a quick fuck. They can take their time. They can pour every ounce of love and devotion they feel towards each other into every touch and movement. Can breathe the others name instead of wordless grunts as there is no one to overhear them. Whispered promises for the future, of the love that always wants to burst forth.

Jason shifts again. Changing his angle just so. His cock now managing to hit Rose’s g spot with every thrust causing a keen from the smaller chest that’s heaving with the need for more oxygen. He scrapes his nearly blunt nails down her toned abs. The tiny layer of fat that’s formed since the successful takeover of Gotham making him smile with the reminder of their success. He has no doubt that his plan would have failed if Rose hadn’t stepped in. Hadn’t taken out the Bat and set her dad loose on the birds. The only survivor being Barbara as they manipulated her into working with them as Oracle once Jason’s plan for Gotham’s future was laid out before her.

His fingers ruffle through the trimmed silver curls he’s buried his face in during nearly every other time they’ve actually made it into a bed for their trysts. “Please Jay,” his stronger half begs. Her hips moving to try and move his fingers to the desired place.

Unwilling to toy with her any longer. More intent on ensuring she understands how much he adores worshipping the body he views as that of a goddess. Jason’s thumb presses down on the swollen clit. A pleased shout loud enough to annoy neighbours if they’d been anywhere but a secluded island. Rose always gets more vocal when they’re in their safest of places.

Pleasure builds in the smaller warrior. Her clit and g spot getting simultaneous stimulation. Mixing perfectly with the filthy, flirty, and down right loving words Jason starts uttering into her ear. Blinding white light fills her vision as the buzzing builds and snaps. Tension snapping like a cut line. The feeling better than any perfectly executed sniper shot or thrown blade.

As Rose shouts out _fuck_, the sound word filling the spacious master bedroom; Jason feels her tighten around him. Almost to the point of too tight. His own tension snapping as he falls off the same cliff. A guttural growl flooding from deep in his chest. He feels as if he’s just split his soul apart and given it all over to her. The rush of love; _just the oxytocin_ his brain tries to supply through the goo it’s currently trying to be; almost making him collapse into her in shock.

The couple exchange small pecking kisses, barely enough to be called kisses at all, while their breathing normalises. Rose skims her hands down her lovers scarred back. Feeling every raised mark. Remembering every piece of trust it took for Jason to take off his shirt for the first time. The disgusting mantra of _hahaha_ carved down his spine never once making her sick as she has only ever seen it as a sign of his strength. There was a reason Jason was the only person Rose has ever been with that Slade hasn’t actively tried to make _disappear_.

Her ice-blue eye finds the brand on his cheek. In a moment of deliriously pleasurable bravery (or maybe stupidity) she moves her head just enough to press a kiss there. Her soft lips tender to the _still_ sensitive skin.

For one horrible second Jason freezes. His right-hands lips on the brand conflicts him. Forces his brain to re-engage quicker than he’d like as his PTSD forces the memories of it being burned and cut open to the forefront. Then those lips press there for a second, third, fourth time. Each time Rose moves away just enough to meet his eyes before going back to do it all over again. His muscles loosen when he takes in the sight of silver, ice blue, adoration. All things the clown never was. He huffs a laugh and when she pulls back once again he surges forwards and kisses the eyelid that’s been sewn closed since before they met. After all, two can play at that game.

Foreheads meet. Eyes closed and just feeling each other as Jason slips out of Rose. “Idiot.”

A tear slips from Rose’s eye. The happiness overwhelming. “Nerd.”


End file.
